


Retcon

by flamewarflipsides



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Anime, Evolution, Gen, Growth, Loneliness, Megamewtwo - Freeform, Meta, Retcon, Sonnet, clone, poem, society, spenserian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamewarflipsides/pseuds/flamewarflipsides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mewtwo of movie 16 appears to be someone different from the one from the first movie, but why should she get his new evolution all to herself? The old Mewtwo might get something more out of it... It would be so meaningful in the context of his life. Is it the key to allowing him to finally live in sunlight?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retcon

The world below me passes by like fire,  
A flame I have no power to control.  
Oblivious to all that I desire,  
Its sunny days will never make me whole.  
It's been a while since I denied my soul,  
No longer do I doubt I should exist.  
To find my place, I need a clearer goal.  
Another purpose needs to top my list.  
And now I think I've finally found the gist  
By watching that sad creature down below.  
As she evolves, I see what I have missed.  
Now I need only find out where to go.  
The others grow and change, and so must I,  
Or else my dream of living free shall die.


End file.
